Strip
by Panshope
Summary: Shiznat.  Yes it is yuri, don't like - don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Read and enjoy.  
At least I hope you will. **

**

* * *

**

Natsuki was laying on her side, her head propped up on her elbow looking down at the brunette who was resting peacefully.  
Shizuru felt that she was being watched so she cautiously opened one eye to see green emeralds looking back at her. She gave the younger girl a small smile before stretching and letting out a small groan.

"What are you thinking about?" the brunette asked.

"Hmm I wonder." she mused.

"Natsuki . ." Shizuru pouted, she was never a fan of when the younger girl held things back from her.

"I was thinking about kissing you senseless, stripping you naked and licking you until you scream."

Shizuru was stunned at the bluntness of the younger girl who, would never normally divulge such thoughts so matter of factly. She could even feel a blush creep across her cheeks. It was such a blatant admission that she was speechless, well what really could she say back to that?

The younger girl lowered her head and began to kiss Shizurus neck.

"You're rather cute when you get caught off guard. I think I could get used to that blush." as she spoke she left soft kisses and bit down gently.

"I-ikezu Natsu-" Shizuru took in a sharp breath when she felt teeth graze her earlobe and fingertips slowly dragging across her ribs.

As soon as the blunette straddled her, Shizuru pulled her down into a passionate kiss. As their lips moved in perfect sync and their tongues fought for dominance she pushed her hands into the long dark hair and gently massaged her scalp.

Natsuki let out a small moan into the other girls mouth at the sensation and using her right hand she unbuttoned the shirt Shizuru was wearing, pushing it away from the silky skin.  
Her hand then slid over one of her breasts and began to gently massage the flesh underneath.

Shizuru gasped and arched forwards in response to the fingers that were sending pleasant shock waves through her body. Her hands ran down the other girls back before sliding under her tank top and pushing it up as she went.

As she rolled the hard nipple between her fingertips, she pushed down on it and pinched gently. Natsuki could feel Shizurus wetness against her thigh as her leg had somehow managed to slide in between the brunettes. Most likely due to some purposeful shifting on the older girls part.

"You feel so good underneath me Shizuru, god you feel good." Natsuki whispered hotly into her ear before lowering her head and taking her right breast in her mouth and sucking on the already erect nipple.

The brunette dug her nails into the soft skin as she dragged them down the younger girls back repeatedly. Natsuki winced slightly but it was one of the things that turned her on, knowing that she had Shizuru so worked up that she didn't care if she was being gentle or not.

As she started paying attention to the other breast she felt the brunettes thigh push against her and she let out a grateful moan, not having realised how turned on she was herself. Natsuki did her best to resist the urge to move up and down that toned thigh but it wasn't helping matters that Shizuru was letting out a steady stream of soft moans and gasps urging her on.

She knew that if she was going to stick to her original plan she had to speed things up, so she stopped her ministrations and brought herself back up to face level with Shizuru whose cheeks were flushed and eyes half lidded, panting gently.

Crimson eyes slowly opened and looked at her, there was something predatory about the look Shizuru was being given.

"Strip."

* * *

**I know, I know, it's short right?  
I have a thing for cliff hangers at the moment. I think I'm most likely going to continue it and make it two parts long**.

**Thoughts? **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: It's short but this is all sort of experimental for me. Writing yuri and what not.  
Enjoy ~ **

**Oh and this is dedicated to fuckyeahshiznat – you know who you are!**

* * *

Shizuru did as she was told and slid off her shirt then her pyjama bottoms. Natsuki hovered over her, taking in everything.

"You are beautiful." she spoke before kissing her.

Natsuki ran her hand down the length of the brunettes body before slipping it in between her legs, she felt Shizuru smile in the next kiss as her tongue gently ran across her bottom lip. The blunettes fingers began to gently stroke the brunette, her thumb circling her clit slowly as her teeth grazed her neck.

"Na-natsuki, please, please..."

"You're so wet." she whispered hotly into her ear. "It feels so good."

The brunette let out a small moan and bit her lip as her hands raked down the younger girls back before tangling in her midnight blue locks.  
She was close, her breathing was heavier and she couldn't stop the moans and gasps escaping her lips as the blunette ever so slowly touched her. She pushed her hips forward to try and get more contact with the fingers playing with her but Natsuki knew her game as well as she did.

Shizuru could almost hear the smirk.

"I swear Natsuki if you don-" her words were replaced with a gasp and a whimper.

"If I don't what Shizuru?" she smiled, enjoying the power she had over the girl when they were like this. When Shizuru was completely and utterly hers.

"I-if you..."

She moved her and from between the brunettes legs and began to kiss her way down the creamy skin. Across her collar bone, over hard nipples, down her stomach to where Shizuru opened her legs willingly. Natsuki left soft kisses on the inside of her thighs, she placed her hand on the older girls hips to keep her steady. Leaving one last kiss she dipped her tongue between the folds, moaning at how wet the older girl was.

She sucked on her clit as her hands moved from the hips, to the top of her ribs where she trailed them back down to Shizurus thighs. Natsuki felt hands grip her head and push her closer as hips bucked and steady moans came from lips.

"In-inside, I want you inside me Natsuki, please." Shizuru begged.

The blunette gave one last expert flick of her tongue before she moved back up to Shizuru and slipped her fingers inside, she thrust in and out of her girlfriend as she moaned her name.

Natsuki could feel her getting close, she felt the walls begin to tighten around her fingers. Shizuru was close and she knew exactly what would send her over the edge.

"You're so fucking sexy when you moan."

Curling her fingers just so she managed to hit that magic spot making the brunette scream out her name into the morning.

Breathing heavily she came down from her orgasm as Natsuki collapsed beside her then softly wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

"You were amazing." Shizuru managed to speak.

The younger girl let out a small chuckle before she kissed her.

"So were you."

* * *

**Also I'm knackered, I'll do better next time.  
Natsukis turn?**

**(i thought writing through my block would get me back in the swing of things)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: For some reason this was really hrd to write, I guess I was just lacking inspiration. I'm not totally happy with it but I didn't want to make you wait any longer. I'm still learning though. **

* * *

Natsuki had been jumpy all day. Shizuru had left that morning without saying anything. She got up, got dressed, made them both breakfast and left with a smile. _That smile._  
The smile that meant she would exact her revenge.

She was looking for the table her friends were sitting at when she felt something pinch her backside. She let out a rather girlish squeal and dropped her tray. Whirling round she came face to face with the brunette.

"Shizuru!" she was glowing red.

The brunette chuckled. "I just wanted to let Natsuki know that I won't be able to join her for lunch today."

"You could have done that the normal way."

"But that wouldn't have been any fun." she kissed Natsuki on the cheek and walked away.

* * *

The blunette arrived home and dropped her bag by the door with a sigh of relief. She called out for Shizuru but got no answer, so she assumed that she hadn't got back yet.

Shrugging it off she got changed and started to do things around the place. She was anxious still, she didn't know when the older girl was coming home or what she might do or if she had any _specific_ plans.

A few hours passed and she began to settle, she forgot about being anxious and jumpy and relaxed. Natsuki was stretched out on the sofa with her laptop resting on her stomach, watching something she was so engrossed in that she didn't hear the front door close quietly.

Shizuru slipped her shoes off and dropped her bag by the door, she padded across the carpet to where the blunette was, lifted the laptop from her stomach and placed it on the coffee table.

"H-hey, I was watching that."

She straddled Natsuki.

"Not any more."

Leaning down she bit Natsukis earlobe before making her way down to her neck, leaving soft kisses which were followed by sharp bites. She sucked on the blunettes pulse point, earning her a small moan before she hovered over her lips.

"Natsuki, I want you to moan for me." her voice was husky and filled with desire.

Natsuki looked into crimson eyes and blushed deeply. "Uh-huh."

Shizuru looked down at her shirt and groaned. The blue v-neck was made from incredibly thin material and she knew the girl underneath her wouldn't be pleased if she ripped it.

Her lips met the younger girls, her tongue prodded against soft lips as she was allowed entry. The blunettes tongue quickly sought out the brunettes and danced around hers. She pushed up Natsukis shirt, running her nails along her stomach. She could feel hands tangled in her hair, pulling her closer. The kisses became more passionate, faster with each passing one.

She could feel her squirming underneath her to try and get in contact with more of her body, Natsuki let out small moans into her mouth which only served to make Shizuru more determined. Running her tongue along Natsukis bottom lip she bit it gently before ripping the v neck apart so that she could have full access to her breasts.

"Not wearing a bra hmm?"

Shizuru took off her own shirt before moving down to her nipples. She circled the hard nipple with her tongue, she bit down gently as she licked and sucked on it, moving her free hand up to her other nipple she rolled it between her fingers before pinching it and moving her thumb in circles around it.

Natsuki arched her body upwards, her breaths were shallow. She shifted her hips so that the brunettes thigh fell between them. "G-god, you feel so good. Really fucking good. Mmmmm."

Whislt her mouth continued it's ministrations on her nipple, she ran her nails down the length of the blunettes stomach, stopping at the waistband of her jeans. She undone the button and started pulling them down, moving back up to kiss Natsuki as she did. The blunette lifted her legs up to help Shizuru take off the jeans, once done she pulled off the older girls skirt.

She slid her hand underneath lace underwear and moaned when she was met with complete wetness.

"Nat-tsuki, you're so wet." she whispered hotly in her ear.

Natsuki bit her lip hard, it was all she could do to restrain the moan, she could feel the brunettes fingers tracing the length of her but consistently missing a certain spot.

"P-please..." she panted. ". . please. ."

"What? What do you want?"

"You, _fuck_, please. ."

"Tell me what you want."

"You, inside. . . I can't take. . . ."

Shizuru started rolling her thumb in circles on Natsuki clit, making her forget whatever she was trying to say. She knew the battle was going on inside the younger girl; the battle of whether to beg for her or not.

She moved from her mouth and kissed the way down her body until she was in between her legs. Carefully she pulled of the laces panties then started to places soft kisses on the inside of her thigh.

Natsuki let out a sharp gasp when she felt the cool tongue pass across her clit, her hands tangled in Shizurus hair, pushing her closer. The brunette sucked on the small bundle of nerves making Natsuki to moan her name and tighten her grip. She hummed gently sending pleasant vibrations through the girls body.

"Please, mmmm please, god. . ."

She won.  
Natsuki was begging her to be inside.

She gently slipped two fingers inside the blunette who groaned appreciatively and began to rock her hips against her hand. Shizuru continued to use her tongue on her clit; sucking and licking on it as she thrust in and out.

She thrust in and out faster, the steady stream of moans, gasps and the occasional _'fuck'_ urging her to keep going.

"I'm-m. . going to . ."

Shizuru thrust faster and faster as her tongue worked Natsuki over, she felt the walls tightening around her fingers and with a loud scream of her name the blunette slowed her tongues movements, softly licking every part she could find before moving back up to Natsuki. She kissed her softly, causing emerald eyes to open, eyes filled with lust and want.

Natsuki shakily put her arms around her girlfriend and brought her down into a passionate kiss.

"_You_. . . " she managed to pant out.

* * *

**Tips, thoughts, advice? :)**


End file.
